Bliss
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Summary: Alice looks back on the past, and what could’ve been. Edward-bashing. AlicexJasper-centric; mild EdwardxRosalie and EmmettxBella. Gift fic for Travis.


Bliss

Summary: Alice looks back on the past, and what could've been. Edward-bashing. AlicexJasper-centric; mild EdwardxRosalie and EmmettxBella. Gift fic for Travis.

Ramblings: Mm. Could've been better. :/

* * *

"You know, it's a good thing Ed and Bella didn't end up together," Jasper says idly to his wife-slash-girlfriend. They are sitting, observing on the old oak swing, huddled up in each others' arms. It's near freezing outside, and despite the cold having no real effect, the memory is just enough to give them the chills. Alice snuggles farther into Jasper's cold shoulder, contentment creeping up into her arms and back. "They would've been horrible together." Jasper continues, idly smoothing out the intense mass that is Alice's hair.

She frowns, every twitch of her lips on his skin vibrating throughout him. She draws back from him, frustration still reflected in her pink lips and bright eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Her voice rings out like soft, singing bells, leaving poor Jasper stunned, as it does every time that she speaks. He shakes his dark blonde hair slowly. "Because they aren't right for each other. Just look." He points out to the very far distance, where Emmett, Bella, and Renesmée all tumble and fall about each other, laughing all the while. Alice shifts her gaze to the others couple a couple yards away, whom are merely talking lowly—of course, everyone with vampire ears can hear them—amongst themselves. They are quiet, calm, and in their own little world.

She frowns, cocking her dainty head to the side. Her gaze focuses in on the happy all laughing and playing, concentrating and attempting to see around the barrier Nessie—er, Renesmée presents, but to no avail. She sighs dejectedly, opting to bury herself once again in Jasper's imagined warmth. She mumbles into the lapels of his jacket childishly; gratefully, only Jasper hears her muttered words. He smiles and strokes at her hair around her perfect hair, combing it back. Cupping her face lightly, he leans down slightly, kissing her chastely upon the lips.

"I know that you worry for her, Alice; I do too. But if Bella and Edward had fallen in love, and not Emmett…" he closed his eyes briefly, concentrating, "disaster may have struck. After all, you know how stupidly moody Eddie is." He smirks and motions over to the angsting vampire with a nod of his gold locks, who only glares in return at Jasper's general direction. "See? There would've been so much chaos and angst, one of them would likely snap—probably Edward, as he _is_ the most emo."

"I heard you, you bastard!" Edward snaps back, but his anger is merely brushed off by the empath.

Jasper sighs, leaning his head on Alice's dainty shoulders. They stay there, holding one another, for a few minutes, simply reveling in each other's existence quietly. He sighs again, the air brushing her hair back from her ears, causing a light shiver to run down her spine. "If Em was with Rosie and Ed with Bells…no one would be happy." His voice is starting to fade out; to slow and grow softer with the passing time. "They would be miserable, and we would be…stuck in…the…mid…dle…" Although it is rumored that vampires, indeed, cannot sleep, her husband-boyfriend has already drifted off into a content, _human_ sleep, dead to the world on her shoulder. A gasping Bella approaches her as quietly as can be, her husband and daughter following close behind.

Alice smiles contentedly at the family, lightly combing Jasper's mussed hair. There is a light, hidden shine of bitterness, but she quells it from her family. 'I wish to have the happiness as you do…to have tears of laughter and a child running wildly; but I never will. So Bella, please do that for me.' Her mind's voice whispers, wishing fervently that the girl could hear it—and if not, Edward would. He was nosy enough to.

Her smile is bright as can be, waving a small goodbye as the happy family leaves the cool outdoor day for the cool indoor night. "They'll be happy for us…I know they will." Her fingers link with Jasper's, and they stay that way for hours, and will forever.


End file.
